


Comment!Fic One Morning in The Coffee Shop

by Angelicalangie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie





	Comment!Fic One Morning in The Coffee Shop

  


This morning was slamming, there was the businesswoman in the black suit and high heeled black pumps that made him think that all she was missing was a whip and that maybe she had missed her calling as she barked her orders. There was the pimply boy who was looking for someone other than him to serve him and who was still hanging around – probably missing classes in the process – in the hopes of seeing the person he had come to see. There was the faceless, huddled hoard of business people and students that when the building was heaving and spilling its content of people Lee would never even remember their faces and the orders would fade from memory as soon as they were served. And whilst all of this was going on, he seethed that he and the new guy was left to deal with this tangled mass of humanity and she, she was late.

She dashed down the pavement shoving her jacket in her bag as she ran. She threw the handle over her shoulder and dragged her fingers through her hair before tying it behind her and putting on the cap for the coffee shop. She knew she was late, she knew she'd cop hell from Lee. She also knew that wouldn't last long. She dived around the back of the store, and into the back entrance before throwing her bag into a corner and grabbing her smock she pulled it on and tied it behind her. Walking in she grabbed one cup before it overspilled and started an order shouted by a guy with a green Mohawk, who, in her opinion was far too old for that hairstyle.

“Miss me, Lee?” She said with a smile as she eased the frazzled new guys nerves.

“Yeah, I missed you an hour ago at the start of business. Where were you?” Lee knew the answer before she opened her mouth.

“I went out last night with Karl, Sharon and Sam and things got a little crazy.” She looked at the floor as she spoke, not out of regret but her feet did not feel right. “Brendan! Get a broom and sweep this floor, and next time don't tip the grounds on the floor there is a receptacle for it! Lee, what are you teaching this guy?”

“Not much, since I didn't have enough time today.” He handed to skinny mocha's and strawberry frescatto to a group of female students who beamed at him.

“Where is 'The President'?” It was a nickname they had given their boss on the quiet, since every time she came in was like a state visit.

“Don't frakking know.” It was sharp, terse and staccato. He didn't care to gossip, Lee just wanted to get on with the job, get the people out and get out.

“You've been watching too much science fiction again. Don't you know 'frakking' isn't a word unless you are on CSI.”

The morning rush tapered off an hour later. Kara's feet ached, she had worn the wrong shoes and she smiled quickly at Lee as she pointed to the kitten heels and quickly dashed into the back room, to her locker and her bag. Lee sighed. Part of him got angry about her craziness, part of him was slightly turned on by those heels. Those heels were just a little too much and he stared at the door she had dashed through to get to the back room.

“Hey! I said I wanted a hot chocolate!” The grating voice of the woman at the counter broke through his lust soaked mind. He gathered his mind enough to look at brendan who was by the coffee machine.

“Brendan, order hot chocolate,” looking at the woman he sized her up. “spinkles and whipping cream! Now!” The younger man's eyes widened at the tone, but jumped to the order as Lee walked through the door behind him and into the back room.

“Hey Lee, you on break? You left the noob in charge of the asylum? Risky behaviour!” She teased as she took the last offending shoe off, balancing on one toe.

Lee walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her and walked her backwards until she backed into the lockers. The look in Lee's eyes stunned Kara, the lust and the want warring over his face before the decision was made and his lips came crashing down on hers. A muffled sound of surprise was uttered before Kara gave in to the kiss. Lee's hands cupped her face holding her there, in the moment.

Kara was stunned at first, she had seen the uptight, repressed man-child she had been working with as eye candy only. If she had known that kitten heels were the secret weapon to unwind the repressed Greek God at work, she would have worn them a long time ago. But she never really wore them, but it was an engagement party and apparently it was 'expected' to be wearing heels so …

“Erm excuse me! President on deck!” Brendan's voice acted like a bucket of ice water and they parted. Lee's repressed attitude came crashing back down as he straightened himself out. Kara smoothed her hair and slipped her flats on quickly and trailed Lee out the door, and back into the world of crazy customers and presidential bosses.


End file.
